


The Godfather and the Greasy Git

by wynnebat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Hogwarts Third Year, M/M, The Marauder's Map
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3714043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some things Harry doesn't need to know. At all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Godfather and the Greasy Git

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a Tumblr photoset that is now lost in the recesses of my Tumblr.

"Messers Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs offer their compliments to Professor Snape and..."

"Go on," Snape ordered.

Harry gulped as the words changed in script: _and request that he not use his sensual voice when I can't jump his bones._

Kill me now, he thought.

"...and request that he keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business," Harry said instead because there were some things one could not just say to their Potions professor.

Later, when he found out exactly who the mapmakers were, he was even more determined to never ever find out whose handwriting that was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Complete; no sequel planned.


End file.
